Morir por complacer
by bella-katherine
Summary: Tras dos matrimonios fracasados, Emmett McCarthy vive entregado a su profecion de policia, hasta que conoce a la mujer mas maravillosa que ah visto nunca, lastima que esa muchacha este en el centro de una extraña susecion de muertes, un caso en el que el policia no tiene claro si ella es la victima o la principal sospechosa.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a Linda Howard, los personajes a Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo Adapto.**

El ventilador del techo se detuvo.

Rosalie Cullen estaba tan acostumbrada al leve zumbido del ventilador que cuando dejó De oído se despertó inmediatamente. Entreabrió un ojo y echó un vistazo al despertador Digital, pero no vio brillar en él ningún número rojo. Parpadeó, todavía adormilada y Confundida, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Se había ido la luz. Vaya, genial

.

Se giró hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba y escuchó. La noche estaba en silencio; no se Oía el rugido del trueno que indicara el azote de una violenta tormenta de primavera en la Zona, lo que habría explicado el corte del suministro eléctrico. Rosalie no corría las cortinas por La noche ya que sus habitaciones daban a la parte de atrás, donde las plantas bajas contaban Con vallas de privacidad, y desde las ventanas de su habitación pudo ver el débil resplandor De la luz de las estrellas.

No sólo no llovía, sino que el cielo ni siquiera estaba nublado. Quizá hubiera estallado Un transformador o un accidente hubieran derribado un poste eléctrico. Había muchos factores Que podían provocar un corte de electricidad.

Rosalie suspiró, se sentó y buscó la linterna que guardaba en la mesita de noche. Fuera Cual fuese la causa de aquel corte de luz, su trabajo era minimizar el efecto que ese Imprevisto pudiera tener sobre el juez Vulturi y asegurarse de que éste no sufriera las Molestias más de lo necesario. El juez no tenía ninguna cita esa mañana, pero el anciano era Muy quisquilloso sobre la hora en que tomaba el desayuno. Y no es que fuera irritable al Respecto, pero lo cierto es que últimamente cualquier cambio en su rutina le molestaba incluso Más que hacía un año. Tenía ochenta y cinco años. Se tenía bien merecido Tomar su Desayuno a la hora que quisiera.

Descolgó el teléfono. Era una línea de tomaa a tierra, por lo que el corte de electricidad No le afectaba. Los inalámbricos eran fantásticos, hasta que se iba la luz. Aparte de ése, Rosalie se había asegurado de que unos cuantos teléfonos estratégicamente colocados en la Casa principal fueran líneas de toma a tierra.

No oyó ningún tono de llamada.

Salió de la cama confundida y ligeramente preocupada. Sus dos habitaciones estaban Situadas encima del garaje. El salón, que también comprendía la cocina, daba a la parte de Delante, y su habitación y el baño a la de atrás. No encendió la linterna. Estaba en su casa y No necesitaba de ayuda para llegar a la otra habitación. Corrió las cortinas que cubrían las Ventanas que daban a la calle y miró fuera.

Ninguna de las luces estratégicamente colocadas en el césped perfectamente cuidado Del juez estaban encendidas, pero a la derecha, el suave resplandor de las luces de seguridad Del vecino dibujaba largas y densas sombras sobre la hierba.

Eso quería decir que no había habido ningún corte de electricidad. Quizá hubiera saltado Algún fusible, pero eso sólo habría afectado a parte de la casa, o a la planta baja, pero no a Ambas. Rosalie se quedó muy quieta, combinando lógica e intuición: (A) Se había ido la luz. (B) La línea telefónica estaba cortada. (C) El vecino de al lado tenía luz. La conclusión a la que

Llegó no requería demasiado esfuerzo: alguien había cortado los cables, y la única razón para Hacer algo así era entrar en la casa.

Regresó corriendo al dormitorio, silenciosa como un gato sobre sus pies descalzos, y Cogió sus nueve milímetros automáticos de la mesita de noche. Maldita sea, tenía el móvil en el 4x4, que había dejado aparcado bajo el pórtico de la parte de atrás de la casa. Fue hacia la Puerta a toda prisa después de considerar sólo brevemente la posibilidad de dar la vuelta a la Casa para coger el móvil del coche. Su prioridad número uno era proteger al juez. Tenía que Llegar hasta él y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Había recibido un par de creíbles Amenazas de muerte durante su último año en el estrado, y aunque él siempre les había Hecho caso omiso, Rosalie no podía permitirse ser tan arrogante.

Su apartamento conectaba con la casa por una escalera, franqueada por puertas tanto En la parte baja como en lo alto. Tuvo que encender la linterna cuando empezó a bajar para No saltarse un escalón y tropezar, pero en cuanto llegó abajo apagó la luz. Se detuvo un instante para dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad: y mientras tanto se quedó escuchando, aguzando los oídos para captar cualquier ruido extraño. Nada. En silencio giró la manilla y abrió la puerta poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, con cada uno de los nervios del cuerpo en estado de alerta. No fue recibida por ningún ruido extraño, de manera que siguió adelante.

Se encontraba en un pequeño vestíbulo. A su izquierda estaba la puerta que daba al garaje. Sin hacer el menor ruido intentó abrirla, pero la encontró cerrada con llave. La siguiente puerta era la del cuarto de la lavadora, y justo al otro lado del vestíbulo estaba la cocina. El reloj a pilas de la cocina dejaba oír su monótono tic tac, que ahora se oía con fuerza ya que el zumbido de la nevera no amortiguaba su sonido. Rosalie entró en la cocina y sintió el frío de la cerámica vidriada en las plantas de los pies. Rodeó el enorme office que ocupaba el centro del espacio y volvió a hacer una pausa antes de entrar en la sala de desayuno. Allí había más luz, gracias al inmenso ventanal circular que daba al jardín de rosas, pero eso quería decir que corría mayor peligro de ser vista si había algún intruso vigilando. Llevaba un pijama de algodón azul celeste, un color que resultaba casi tan visible como el blanco. Sería un objetivo fácil.

Era un riesgo que debía correr.

El corazón le golpeaba contra las costillas y Rosalie inspiró lenta y profundamente para calmarse mientras intentaba controlar la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo a toda velocidad. No podía permitir que el remolino de ansiedad la dominara. Tenía que controlado, mantener la cabeza fría y despejada, recordar su adiestramiento. Volvió a inspirar con profundidad y siguió adelante, minimizando su exposición pegándose a la pared cuanto pudo sin llegar a y tranquila, pensó. Paso a paso, colocando sus pies descalzos con cuidado para no perder el equilibrio, fue rodeando la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo trasero. De nuevo se detuvo a escuchar.

Silencio.

No. Un sonido amortiguado, tan leve que no llegó a estar segura de haberlo oído. Esperó, conteniendo la respiración y desenfocando deliberadamente la mirada a fin de poder detectar cualquier movimiento con su visión periférica. El vestíbulo estaba vacío, pero un instante después volvió a oír aquel sonido, un poco más fuerte esta vez, que procedía de...

¿el solarium?

Además del comedor, la parte delantera de la casa albergaba dos solemnes salones. La cocina, el salón de desayuno, la biblioteca y el solarium estaban en la parte trasera. El solarium era una habitación esquinera, con dos de sus paredes compuestas básicamente de ventanas y de dos pares de puertas correderas de cristal que daban al patio. Rosalie decidió que, si hubiera planeado entrar en la casa, habría escogido el solarium como el mejor punto de acceso. Evidentemente, alguien más había pensado lo mismo.

Avanzó furtivamente hasta el vestíbulo, se detuvo durante una décima de segundo y a continuación dio dos ligeros pasos que la llevaron hasta uno de los laterales del viejo y enorme buffet centenario que ahora se utilizaba para guardar manteles y servilletas. Apoyó una rodilla en la gruesa alfombra, quedando oculta por la masa del buffet, justo en el momento en que alguien salía de la biblioteca.

El hombre vestía ropa oscura y cargaba con algo grande y voluminoso. El terminal del ordenador, pensó Rosalie, aunque el vestíbulo estaba demasiado oscuro para estar segura. El hombre llevó su carga al solarium y Rosalie volvió a oír más ruidos amortiguados, muy semejantes al roce de zapatos sobre una alfombra.

El corazón le palpitaba en el pecho, aunque, por otro lado, estaba un poco aliviada. Sin duda, el intruso era un ladrón y no un criminal que tuviera como objetivo vengarse del juez. Aunque eso no significaba que no corrieran peligro. El ladrón podía ser violento, a pesar de que, hasta el momento, sus movimientos eran los de alguien concentrado en robar lo que pudiera y desaparecer después. Por cómo había cortado los cables de la luz y del teléfono, estaba claro que era organizado y metódico. Probablemente había cortado la electricidad para desactivar el sistema de alarma y después había hecho lo mismo con las líneas telefónicas como precaución añadida.

La pregunta era: ¿Qué debía hacer?

Rosalie era muy consciente de que llevaba un arma en la mano, pero la situación no requería medidas mortales. Dispararía en caso de que fuera necesario hacerla para salvar la vida del juez, o la suya, pero no pensaba disparar a alguien porque se estuviera llevando un equipo electrónico. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que estuviera pensando dejarle escapar. También cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre fuera armado. Por norma los ladrones no llevaban armas porque, en caso de que la suerte no estuviera de su parte, la condena a prisión por robo a mano armada era mucho más rígida que por un simple robo. Pero el hecho de que la mayoría de ladrones no fueran armados no significaba que pudiera dar por hecho que éste no lo fuera.

Era un hombre corpulento. Por lo que Rosalie había podido ver en la oscuridad del vestíbulo, se trataba de un hombre de un metro ochenta, y fornido. Probablemente podría enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo, a menos que fuera armado. En ese caso, todo el adiestramiento del mundo no sería suficiente para detener una bala. Su padre le había dicho que había una gran diferencia entre estar seguro de uno mismo y ser arrogante. La arrogancia provocaría que te mataran. Lo mejor sería pillarle por sorpresa, por la espalda, antes que arriesgarse a que le disparara.

Un susurro puso a Rosalie sobre aviso, y se quedó quieta mientras el hombre entraba en el vestíbulo, recorriendo en dirección inversa el camino que llevaba del solarium a la biblioteca. Era un buen momento para pasar a la acción y cogerle cuando volviera a salir con los brazos llenos de objetos robados. Rosalie dejó la linterna en el suelo y luego transfirió la pistola a su mano izquierda. Sin hacer ruido empezó a ponerse en pie.

Otro hombre salió del solarium.

Rosalie se quedó helada, con la cabeza asomando por encima del buffet. El corazón le latía con enfermiza violencia, casi dejándola sin aliento. Al hombre le bastaba con mirar hacia donde ella estaba. El rostro de Rosalie, pálido y claro en la oscuridad, resultaría claramente visible. El hombre no se detuvo, sino que siguió sigilosamente los pasos del primero hacia la biblioteca.

Rosalie volvió a agazaparse Contra la pared, temblando de alivio. Inspiró varias veces, en silencio y profundamente, reteniendo el aire en los pulmones durante unos segundos para calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Le había ido de muy poco. Un segundo más y el hombre la habría encontrado de pie, totalmente visible.

El hecho de que fueran dos los hombres, y no uno, sin duda daba un cariz diferente a las cosas. Ahora Rosalie corría doble riesgo, y sus posibilidades de éxito se habían reducido a la mitad. La mejor opción empezaba a ser salir sigilosamente hasta el 4x4 y llamar a la policía desde el móvil, suponiendo que consiguiera llegar hasta allí sin ser vista. Para Rosalie el mayor problema era dejar a juez desprotegido. El juez no oía bien. Los ladrones podían entrar en su habitación antes de que él se diera cuenta. No tendría la menor oportunidad de esconderse. El anciano era lo bastante valiente para luchar contra un intruso, lo que en el mejor de los casos le dejaría herido, y, en el peor, muerto.

La misión de Rosalie era asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera. Pero no podía hacerlo si estaba fuera hablando por teléfono. Sintió un calambre nervioso que no tardó en calmarse. Había Emmettado una decisión; debía olvidarse de todo excepto de su adiestramiento. Desde la biblioteca llegaron sonidos apagados y un débil gruñido. A pesar de lo tensa que estaba, Rosalie empezó a sonreír. Si estaban intentando levantar la televisión de cincuenta y cinco pulgadas, se las verían con más de lo que podían manejar y tendrían las manos ocupadas. Quizá no hubiera mejor momento que aquél para pillarles.

Rosalie se levantó y entró sin hacer ruido en la biblioteca, pegando la espalda contra la pared situada junto a la puerta y echando un rapidísimo vistazo dentro. Uno de los ladrones llevaba entre los dientes un bolígrafo linterna, por lo que Rosalie pudo ver que en efecto estaban viéndoselas y deseándolas con el enorme televisor. Benditos, también habían arruinado su visión nocturna, con lo que les era realmente difícil verla.

Rosalie esperó y, tras unos cuantos gruñidos y una susurrada maldición, uno de los ladrones empezó a salir de la biblioteca de espaldas, utilizando las dos manos para agarrar un lado del televisor mientras el otro cargaba con el lado opuesto. Rosalie casi podía oír cómo sus huesos crujían bajo el peso del aparato, y, gracias al fino rayo de luz proyectado por el bolígrafo linterna que iluminaba de pleno el rostro sudado del primer hombre, logró ver su expresión de esfuerzo. Aquello era pan comido. Rosalie sonrió. En cuanto el primer ladrón atravesó la puerta, Rosalie tendió su pie descalzo y trabó con él el tobillo izquierdo del hombre, tirando de él hacia arriba. El ladrón soltó un grito de sorpresa y cayó de espaldas en el vestíbulo. El enorme televisor golpeó de lado contra el marco de la puerta y luego cayó hacia adelante. El hombre que estaba en el suelo soltó un grito de alarma, que se convirtió de pronto en un agudo chillido cuando el televisor le aplastó la pelvis y las piernas.

Su compañero agitó los brazos, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Se le cayó el bolígrafo linterna de la boca y en mitad de la repentina oscuridad, se lanzó hacia adelante y dijo:

—¡Joder!

Rosalie le ayudó, pivotando y soltándole un puñetazo en plena sien. No pudo golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, ya que le había pillado en plena caída, pero bastó para clavarle los nudillos y dejarle tumbado inerte encima del televisor, lo que provocó nuevos gritos desde debajo del aparato. El hombre inconsciente se deslizó lentamente a un lado, desplomado y fláccido. Un golpe en la sien solía tener ese efecto.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no hay luz?

La voz del juez venía de lo alto de las escaleras traseras y se elevaba por encima de los gritos del hombre que había quedado inmovilizado de bajo del televisor.

Considerando acertadamente que ninguno de los dos hombres iba a ir a ninguna parte en los minutos siguientes, Rosalie fue hasta el pie de las escaleras.

—Han entrado dos hombres en la casa —dijo. Entre la sordera parcial del juez y los gritos de dolor, tuvo que chillar para asegurarse de que el juez la oyera—. Está todo controlado. Quédese ahí hasta que encuentre la linterna.

Lo último que necesitaba era que el juez intentara bajar a ayudarla y se cayera por las escaleras en la oscuridad.

Rosalie cogió la linterna del suelo, junto al buffet, y luego volvió a las escaleras para alumbrar el descenso del juez, que éste ejecutó a una velocidad con la que puso en jaque sus ochenta y cinco años.

—¿Ladrones? ¿Has llamado a la policía?

—Todavía no. Han cortado el teléfono, y no he podido coger el móvil de la camioneta.

El juez llegó al final de la escalera y miró a su derecha, en dirección a todo aquel barullo. Rosalie iluminó servicialmente la escena, y un segundo después el Juez se echo a reír:

—Creo que si me das esa pistola puedo tener controlados a estos dos mientras haces esa llamada.

Rosalie le dio la pistola por la culata y luego arrancó el cable del teléfono del vestíbulo y se agachó sobre el ladrón que había quedado inconsciente. De los dos, aquél era el corpulento, y Rosalie gruñó por el esfuerzo que requirió darle la vuelta. Rápidamente le puso los brazos a la espalda, le ató las muñecas con el cable del teléfono y a continuación le dobló la rodilla y le sujetó el tobillo alas muñecas. A menos que fuera extraordinariamente ágil saltando sobre un solo pie, y encima con una conmoción, nada más y nada menos, no iría a ninguna parte, tuviera o no una pistola apuntándole. Lo mismo podía decirse del tipo que había quedado aplastado bajo el televisor.

—Volveré enseguida —le dijo al juez, y le dio la linterna. Haciendo gala de su integral caballerosidad, el juez intentó devolvérsela.

—No, necesitarás luz.

—Las luces de la camioneta se encenderán cuando la desbloquee con el control remoto. No necesito más luz—le respondió Rosalie, mirando a su alrededor—. Uno de ellos llevaba un bolígrafo linterna, pero se le cayó y no sé dónde está—. Hizo mi pausa antes de continuar—: De todos modos no me apetece tocarlo. Lo llevaba en la boca.

El juez volvió a reírse.

—A mí tampoco.

Rosalie vio brillar en el reflejo de la luz de la linterna una chispa en los ojos del juez. ¡Vaya, así que estaba disfrutando con todo aquello! En realidad, y pensándolo bien, la jubilación podía resultar casi tan interesante como ocupar un estrado federal. El juez debía de estar sediento de aventura, o al menos de un poco de drama, y justo era eso lo que acababa de caerle limpiamente sobre las rodillas. Pasaría el mes siguiente contando los detalles de lo ocurrido sus amigotes.

Rosalie le dejó a cargo de la custodia de la dos ladrones y volvió sobre sus pasos, cruzando el salón de desayuno y la cocina. Tenía las llaves en el bolso, de manera que se agarró con cuidado a la barandilla de la escalera mientras subía por ella, envuelta en una oscuridad casi total. Menos mal que había dejado abierta la puerta situada en lo alto de las escaleras. El pálido rectángulo le ayudó a orientarse un poco. En cuanto llegó a sus dependencias, dio la vuelta al office de la cocina y sacó otra linterna del cajón de un armario, luego fue a toda prisa a su dormitorio y cogió las llaves.

Gracias a la linterna, bajó las escaleras mucho más rápido que lo que había tardado en subidas. Abrió la puerta trasera y pulsó el botón «liberar» de su control remoto en cuanto salió al exterior. Las luces delanteras y traseras de su TrailBlazer con tracción en las cuatro ruedas se encendieron, así como las luces interiores del vehículo. Rosalie cruzó rápidamente hasta la camioneta, sintiendo bajo sus pies descalzos el frío y la aspereza de las baldosas. Maldita sea, no se había acordado de ponerse zapatos mientras estaba arriba. Se deslizó al asiento del conductor, cogió el diminuto móvil del posavasos donde lo guardaba, y pulso el botón «on», esperando con impaciencia mientras el aparato se activaba y pulsando a continuación los números con el pulgar mientras volvía cautelosamente sobre sus pasos por las baldosas y entraba de nuevo en la casa.

—Cero noventa y uno.

La voz que contestó era la de una mujer, sosegada y casi aburrida.

—Ha habido un robo en Briarwood Road, en el número dos mil setecientos trece —dijo Rosalie, y empezó a explicar la situación, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de la operadora del 091.

—¿De dónde llama?

—De la misma dirección. Llamo desde un móvil porque han cortado la línea telefónica — aclaró, dando la vuelta al office de la cocina y entrando en el salón de desayuno.

—¿Está usted en la casa?

—Sí. Hay dos hombres...

—¿Siguen en la casa?

—Sí.

—¿Están armados?

—No lo sé. No he visto ningún arma, pero también han cortado la luz, de manera que no he podido ver en la oscuridad si iban armados.

—Señora, salga de la casa si puede. He mandado ya unidades de patrulla y deberían estar ahí en unos minutos, pero debe salir de la casa ahora.

—Envíe también una ambulancia —dijo Rosalie, haciendo caso omiso del consejo de la operadora mientras entraba en el vestíbulo y añadía la luz de su linterna a la del juez, iluminando así a los dos hombres que yacían en el suelo. Rosalie dudó de que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de huir por su propio pie. Los gritos del que estaba aplastado por el televisor habían quedado reducidos a una mezcla de gemidos y maldiciones. El que se había llevado el puñetazo en la sien no se había movido.

—¿Una ambulancia?

—Un enorme televisor se le ha caído encima a uno de los ladrones y puede que le haya roto las piernas. El otro está inconsciente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que les ha caído un televisor encima?

—Sólo a uno de ellos —dijo Rosalie, con estricta honestidad. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de la llamada—. Es un aparato de cincuenta y cinco pulgadas, muy pesado. Intentaban sacarlo entre los dos de la casa cuando uno de ellos tropezó y el televisor se le cayó encima. El otro fue a dar sobre él.

—¿Y el hombre sobre el que cayó el televisor está inconsciente?

—No, está consciente. Es el otro el que ha perdido la conciencia.

—¿Por qué está inconsciente?

—Le golpeé en la cabeza.

El juez Vulturi miró a su alrededor y le sonrió, y logró darle su aprobación levantando el pulgar de la mano con la que sostenía la linterna.

—Entonces, ¿los dos hombres están incapacitados?

—Sí —respondió Rosalie. Mientras hablaba, el tipo que estaba inconsciente movió un poco la cabeza y gimió—. Creo que está volviendo en sí. Acaba de moverse.

—Señora...

—Le he atado con el cable del teléfono —dijo. Se produjo una pausa mínima.

—Voy a repetirle lo que me ha dicho para asegurarme de que lo he entendido bien. Un hombre estaba inconsciente, pero ahora está volviendo en sí, y usted le ha atado con el cable del teléfono.

—Correcto.

—El otro hombre está inmovilizado por un televisor de cincuenta y cinco pulgadas y puede que tenga las piernas rotas.

—Correcto.

—Genial—oyó decir Rosalie a una voz de fondo. La operadora del 091 mantuvo su tono de profesionalidad.

—Ya he enviado un equipo médico y dos ambulancias. ¿Hay algún otro herido?

—No.

—¿Tiene usted algún arma?

—Una. Una pistola.

—¿Tiene una pistola?

—El juez Vulturi tiene la pistola.

—Le ruego que le diga que deje la pistola, señora.

—Por supuesto.

Ningún agente de policía en su sano juicio deseaba entrar en una casa en la que alguien llevaba una pistola en la mano. Rosalie comunicó el mensaje al juez Vulturi, que por un instante pareció rebelarse y que luego suspiró y metió la pistola en uno de los caFelixes del buffet. Teniendo en cuenta el estado de los dos ladrones, no era necesario apuntarles con una pistola, aunque hacerlo atrajera a su instinto de macho.

—Hemos metido la pistola en un cajón —informó Rosalie.

—Gracias, señora. Las patrullas estarán ahí en cualquier momento. Querrán poner el arma a buen recaudo, de manera que le pido que cooperen.

—No hay problema. Ahora voy a la puerta a esperarles.

Dejó al juez Vulturi vigilando a los cautivos, fue al vestíbulo principal y abrió una de las puertas dobles de cuatro metros y medio de altura justo cuando dos coches de policía de Mountain Brook con luces de emergencia en el techo entraban por la curva del camino y se detenían delante de los amplios escalones.

—Ya están aquí —informó a la operadora del servicio de emergencia, saliendo para que los oficiales pudieran verla. Los rayos de luz de unas potentes linternas juguetearon sobre ella, y Rosalie levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de la luz—. Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer serle de ayuda, señora.

Rosalie terminó la llamada mientras dos policías de uniforme se acercaban a ella con las manos en el arma. Desde la radio de los coches llegaba un torrente de mensajes estáticos y entrecortados que Rosalie no podía entender, y las luces giratorias de los coches daban al césped impecable el aspecto de una extraña y desierta discoteca. A la derecha, los focos exteriores de los Cheatwood se encendieron cuando los vecinos quisieron ver lo que ocurría. Rosalie intuyó que el vecindario entero no tardaría en despertarse, aunque sólo unos pocos serían tan obtusos como para investigar personalmente lo ocurrido. El resto utilizaría el teléfono para conseguir información.

—Hay una pistola en el buffet del vestíbulo —dijo, dando a los agentes esa información de sopetón. Ya estaban bastante nerviosos. No habían desenfundado las armas, pero todos tenían la mano en la pistola por si acaso—. Es mía. No sé si los ladrones van armados, pero ambos están incapacitados. El juez Vulturi les está vigilando.

—¿Cómo se llama usted, señora? —le preguntó el más fornido de los dos mientras entraba por la puerta abierta de la casa, balanceando la luz de su linterna de lado a lado.

—Rosalie Cullen. Soy la mayordomo del juez Vulturi. Rosalie vio la mirada que intercambiaban los policías: ¿una mujer mayordomo? Estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción, pero lo único que dijo el agente fue:

—¿Juez?

—Demetri Vulturi, juez federal retirado.

El oficial murmuró algo en la radio que llevaba colgada al hombro mientras Rosalie les conducía por la oscura entrada, dejaban atrás la imponente escalera y llegaban al vestíbulo trasero. Los oficiales barrieron a los dos hombres que estaban en el suelo con la luz de sus linternas y también al hombre alto, delgado y de pelo blanco que les vigilaba de pie a una distancia prudencial.

El ladrón al que Rosalie había propinado el puñetazo ya había recuperado la conciencia, pero quedaba claro que no estaba al corriente de lo ocurrido. Parpadeó varias veces y logró balbucear «¿Qué ha ocurrido?», pero nadie se molestó en responderle. El que estaba debajo del televisor sollozaba y maldecía alternadamente, empujando el peso que tenía sobre las piernas, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes y habría hecho mejor en limpiarse la nariz; al menos así habría conseguido algo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a ése? —preguntó el oficial más alto, iluminando con su linterna la cara del que estaba atado.

—Le golpeé en la cabeza.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó, agachándose junto al hombre y sometiéndole a un rápido aunque detallado reconocimiento.

—Con el puño. El oficial levantó la mirada sorprendido, y Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Le di en la sien —explicó, y él asintió. Un golpe en la sien noquearía a KingKong. No añadió que se había entrenado durante horas para llegar a ser capaz de dar aquel puñetazo. Elaboraría su respuesta en caso de que fuera necesario, pero hasta que un policía le preguntara específicamente por sus habilidades, Rosalie y su cliente preferían mantener en privado la faceta de guardaespaldas que sus obligaciones incluían.

El registro se saldó con un cuchillo de una hoja de seis pulgadas que el hombre tenía escondido en una funda que llevada atada al tobillo.

—Se estaban llevando cosas por ahí —dijo Rosalie, señalando a la puerta del solarium—. Hay puertas correderas de cristal y un patio fuera.

A lo lejos se oyó el ulular de sirenas, muchas sirenas, lo cual indicaba la llegada de una flota completa de policías y de personal médico. En poco tiempo la casa iba a llenarse de gente y Rosalie todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

—Voy a sentarme allí para dejarles trabajar —dijo, señalando a las escaleras. El policía asintió y Rosalie se sentó en el cuarto escalón sobre sus pies descalzos. Lo más urgente era devolver la electricidad a la casa y luego el teléfono, aunque podían arreglárselas con el móvil. La alarma anti robo tenía una reserva de pilas, de manera que Rosalie asumió que los ladrones también la habían manipulado, o al menos habían sido lo bastante inteligentes para burlarla. De cualquier modo, los de seguridad tendrían que comprobarlo todo. Probablemente también tendrían que remplazar las puertas correderas de cristal, aunque eso podía esperar hasta la mañana.

Con su lista de prioridades clara y firme en la cabeza y móvil en mano, Rosalie llamó a Alabama Power para informar de un corte en el suministro eléctrico. Un buen mayordomo memorizaba todos esos números pertinentes, y Rosalie era una buena mayordomo.

_**Bueno, aquí con esta Adaptacion, si, ya se lo que van a pensar. Pero no, no voy a abandonar My Dangerous Life, y estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos para La pasión de Troya y Pasion&Odio, solo necesito darle un brake a mi cerebro. **_

_**Espero que les guste, es uno de mis libros favoritos**_

_**KristenPanecilloSwan~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a Linda Howard, los personajes a Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo Adapto.**

A las dos de la mañana la radió le alertó sobre la llamada de Briarwood. Emmett McCarthy iba de camino a casa, pero la llamada sonaba mucho más interesante que lo que allí le esperaba, de modo que dio la vuelta a la camioneta y emprendió el camino de regreso a la Autopista 280. Los agentes de patrulla no habían pedido ningún investigador, pero, qué demonios, la llamada prometía y a su vida le vendría bien un poco de diversión. Salió de la 280 y tomo Cherokee Road. A esa hora de la mañana el tráfico era prácticamente nulo mientras serpenteaba por las silenciosas calles, así que en cuestión de minutos llegó a Briarwood. No le costó dar con la dirección: era la casa donde estaban aparcados todos los vehículos con luces giratorias. Por eso era investigador: era capaz de dilucidar misterios como aquél. Bah.

Se colgó la placa del cinturón y cogió la chaqueta deportiva de la percha que colgaba del respaldo del asiento y se la puso por encima de la camiseta negra desteñida. Guardaba una corbata en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No la cogió, ya que no llevaba ninguna camisa que ponerse encima de la camiseta. Esta vez tendría que optar por _el look Miami Vice._

El surtido habitual de uniformes se arremolinaba allí: policías, bomberos, médicos, personal de ambulancia. Todas las ventanas de las casas colindantes estaban iluminadas y ocupadas por mirones, aunque sólo unos cuantos habían sido lo bastante curiosos para salir de sus casas y agruparse en la calle. Al fin y al cabo, eso era Briarwood Road, y Briarwood era sinónimo de antiguas fortunas.

Jacob Black, el supervisor de turno, le saludó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Doc?

—Yo también te deseo unos buenos días. Iba de camino a casa y oí la llamada. Parecía prometer, así que aquí estoy. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Jacob disimuló una sonrisa. La gente de la calle no tenía ni idea de lo divertido que era el trabajo de policía. Algunas facetas, como las que podían abocar a un policía a la bebida, eran siniestras y peligrosas, pero en general el trabajo era muy divertido. En pocas palabras, la gente estaba chalada.

—Los dos tipos sabían lo que hacían. Cortaron los cables de la luz y del teléfono e inhabilitaron el sistema de alarma. Al parecer pensaban que aquí vivía sólo un anciano, de modo que supusieron que nunca se despertaría. Pero resultó que tiene mayordomo. Los tipos listos transportaban una televisión de pantalla gigante cuando ella le puso la zancadilla al que iba delante. El tipo tropezó, el televisor se le cayó encima, y para asegurarse la aguafiestas le dio al otro un puñetazo en la cabeza mientras caía y lo dejó tieso. Luego lo ató con el cable del teléfono —concluyó Jacob echándose a reír—. Ya ha vuelto en sí, pero no se aclara demasiado.

—¿Ella? —preguntó McCarthy, pensando que Jacob había utilizado el pronombre erróneo.

—Ella.

—¿Una mujer mayordomo?

—Eso dicen.

McCarthy soltó un bufido.

—Ya, seguro.

El anciano podía tener a una mujer viviendo con él, pero dudaba de que fuera su mayordomo.

—Eso es lo que dicen e insisten en ello —dijo Jacob, mirando a su alrededor—. Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no echas una mano a los chicos con las declaraciones y dejamos esto resuelto?

—Claro.

Fue a paso lento hacia la enorme casa. En el vestíbulo habían colocado lámparas a pilas y el charco de luz, unido a la congestión de gente, le indicaron el camino hasta la escena. Automáticamente, olisqueó el aire. Era una costumbre típica de un policía: ver si olía a alcohol o a hierba. ¿Cuál era el problema con las casas de la gente rica? Olían distinto, como si la madera que cubría las paredes fuera diferente de la madera corriente que se utilizaba para construir casas normales. Su olfato detectó flores frescas, abrillantador de muebles, un ligero aroma de comida suspendido en el aire, algún plato italiano, pero nada de alcohol ni de ningún tipo de humo, ni legal ni ilegal.

Llegó hasta el vestíbulo y se quedó a un lado durante un minuto, estudiando la escena. Un equipo de médicos estaba agachado alrededor del tipo tendido en el suelo; vio cerca de allí la carcasa de un enorme televisor roto. El tipo que estaba tumbado en el suelo gimoteaba y siguió haciéndolo mientras le inmovilizaban la pierna izquierda. Otro hombre, un tipo grande, estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Respondía a las preguntas que le hacía un médico mientras le iluminaba los ojos con una linterna, pero estaba claro que todavía tenía pajaritos dándole vueltas alrededor de la cabeza.

Un anciano enjuto con una desordenada mata de pelo blanco estaba de pie a la izquierda, a un lado, prestando con calma declaración a un agente. Portaba su dignidad como una toga, a pesar de que iba en pijama y bata y llevaba zapatillas. Estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor incluso mientras contestaba a las preguntas del policía, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo se manejaba correctamente.

A la derecha había unas escaleras. En el cuarto escalón estaba sentada una mujer con un pijama de fino algodón que hablaba por un móvil. Estaba descalza y tenía los pies muy juntos, perfectamente alineados. Tenía la densa mata de pelo rubio despeinada, como si acabara de salir de la cama. Bueno, probablemente así era. Dando una nueva muestra de su astuta capacidad detectivesca, McCarthy dedujo que se trataba de la mayordomo, si no ¿cómo se explicaba que estuviera en pijama? Maldición, esa noche estaba sembrado.

Incluso en pijama, sin pizca de maquillaje y con el pelo hecho un desastre, era una mujer guapa. No, más que guapa. Era indudablemente hermosa. Por lo que McCarthy podía ver, puede que le diera un ocho, y eso sin maquillaje. Quizá el dinero no comprara la felicidad, pero sin duda permitía a los viejos pagarse una zorrita de primera, suponiendo que todavía pudiera hacer algo más que vivir de recuerdos.

La rabia que tan bien conocía volvió a azuzarle. McCarthy llevaba viviendo, durmiendo y comiendo con aquella rabia desde hacia ya dos años, y se daba perfecta cuenta de que no estaba siendo en absoluto justo con aquella mujer. Haber descubierto que su mujer era una zorra mentirosa y tramposa y haber pasado por un divorcio largo y amargo bastaba para agriarle el ánimo a cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, apartó la rabia a un lado para concentrarse en el trabajo. Eso era algo que conseguía hacer bien: el trabajo.

Se acercó a uno de los agentes. Era Yorkie: bastante joven, bastante nuevo y buenísimo, aunque tenía que ser realmente bueno para haber conseguido entrar en el departamento de policía de Mountain Brook. Yorkie estaba de pie a cargo del tipo fornido que llevaba las esposas y que había sufrido la conmoción, vigilándole mientras el médico le atendía.

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano con las declaraciones?

Yorkie se giró, un poco sorprendido de verle. En aquella décima de segundo de despiste, el tipo que estaba en el suelo se lanzó hacia adelante, derribando al médico y poniéndose en pie con sorprendente agilidad. Yorkie se dio la vuelta, veloz como un gato, pero McCarthy fue más rápido. Vio de reojo a la mujer ponerse en pie mientras él pivotaba sobre la base de su pie izquierdo y plantaba su bota derecha talla cuarenta y dos justo en el plexo solar del ladrón.

Golpeó sólo con la fuerza necesaria para doblegar en dos al voluminoso tipo, que se había quedado sin respiración e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Yorkie se abalanzó sobre él antes de que el tipo llegara a caer al suelo y dos agentes acudieron en su ayuda.

Después de asegurarse de que le tenían controlado, aunque, de hecho, el tipo todavía no podía respirar, McCarthy se retiró y echó una mirada al médico, que estaba limpiándose la sangre de la nariz mientras se levantaba.

—Parece que no estaba tan malherido como intentaba hacernos creer.

—Eso parece —respondió el médico. Cogió una gasa de sus provisiones, se la llevó a la nariz y luego dio un profundo suspiro—. ¿Cree que ahora sí lo está?

—Sólo se ha quedado sin respiración. No le he dado muy fuerte.

Una patada bien dada podía llegar a producir una parada cardiaca, destrozar el esternón y provocar todo tipo de trastornos internos. Había tenido cuidado de no llegar siquiera a romperle las costillas al tipo. Yorkie se incorporó, todavía jadeante.

—¿Todavía quieres ocuparte del papeleo, McCarthy?

El papeleo era la cruz de la vida del policía. El «claro» de McCarthy fue prueba de hasta qué punto estaba aburrido. Yorkie señaló a la mujer con la barbilla. Se había sentado de nuevo en las escaleras y había vuelto a concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía por el móvil.

—Tómale declaración mientras metemos a Rambo en una unidad.

—Será un placer —murmuró McCarthy, y realmente lo pensaba. Le había llamado la atención ver cómo ella se había movido cuando el ladrón intentaba escapar. No había chillado, ni tampoco había intentado apartarse a lo loco, sino que se había movido suavemente, con total equilibrio y fijando toda su atención en el ladrón. Si él no hubiera detenido al tipo, ella misma lo habría hecho, o al menos lo habría intentado, lo cual planteaba un montón de preguntas que McCarthy deseaba hacerle.

Se acercó a las escaleras. Las lámparas a pilas estaban tras él y el rostro de Rosalie quedaba totalmente expuesto a la luz. Ella seguía hablando por el móvil. Por su expresión estaba tranquila y concentrada, aunque levantó un dedo al ver acercarse a McCarthy para indicarle que terminaría de hablar en un momento.

McCarthy era policía y no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran esperar. Se sintió ligeramente irritado, aunque enseguida la situación le pareció en cierta medida divertida. Vaya, quizá sí era un idiota arrogante, como tanto le gustaba a su esposa repetírselo. Además, aunque aquella mujer fuera el adorno del brazo de un anciano, era una alegría para la vista.

Y ya que mirarla era todo un placer, McCarthy no dejo de hacerlo, catalogando a la vez todos sus detalles: pelo rubio, casi hasta la cintura, y ojos azules .

Calculó que tendría unos veintitantos, quizá treinta y pocos. Altura... metro sesenta y cinco, quizá sesenta y siete. Estuvo a punto de darle cuatro o cinco centímetros más, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad parecía más alta debido a su porte casi militar. Peso: entre sesenta y sesenta y cinco kilos. Tenía la piel suave y perfecta, cuya cremosa textura le hizo pensar en la acción de lamer el helado de un cucurucho. Rosalie terminó su llamada y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias por esperar. Había llegado ya al final del sistema de marcación automática de la compañía eléctrica y no quería volver a empezar. Soy Rosalie Cullen.

—Detective McCarthy.

Sintió la mano de Rosalie, pequeña y fría entre la suya, pero cuando se la apretó le sorprendió su fuerza.

—¿Podría darme una idea de lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche?

La mujer no tenía acento sureño. De hecho no era un acento que pudiera identificar. Sí, por supuesto que no podía identificarlo. La mujer no tenía ningún acento.

—Será un placer —respondió Rosalie, indicándole las escaleras—. ¿Quiere sentarse?

Desde luego que quería, pero si lo hacía quedarían hombro con hombro, a buen seguro rozándose, y eso no era una buena idea mientras estaba de servicio. Desde que la había visto, había estado pensando un poco fuera de lugar, y eso no estaba bien. Se le dispararon

los frenos mentales y se apartó del peligro, esforzándose por concentrarse en su trabajo.

—No, gracias. Me quedaré de pie —respondió mientras sacaba la libreta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la abría por una página en blanco— ¿Fue usted quien descubrió que habían entrado en la casa?

—Sí.

—¿Sabe aproximadamente a qué hora fue eso?

—No, tengo un despertador eléctrico, aunque calculo que, desde que desperté, ha

pasado una media hora.

—¿Qué la despertó? ¿Oyó algún ruido?

—No. Mis dependencias están situadas encima del garaje. Desde allí no puedo oír nada.

Cuando cortaron la electricidad, el ventilador que tengo en el techo de mi habitación se detuvo. Eso fue lo que me despertó.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

Rosalie relató el curso de los acontecimientos con la mayor concisión posible, aunque era perfectamente consciente de su fino pijama y de sus pies descalzos. Se arrepentía de no haberse puesto una bata y unas zapatillas o de haberse pasado un cepillo por el pelo. O incluso de no haberse sometido a una sesión completa de maquillaje y haberse puesto un salto de cama, un poco de perfume y haber colgado del cuello un cartel en el que pusiera «Estoy libre». Entonces podría llevarse al detective McCarthy a sus dependencias y sentarlo a un lado de la cama mientras ella le contaba lo ocurrido.

Su propia estupidez la hizo sonreír para sus adentros, pero el corazón se le había acelerado al ver al detective y seguía latiendo a trompicones, a demasiada velocidad. Debido a algún capricho de la química o de la biología, o quizá a causa de una combinación de ambas, Rosalie se había sentido físicamente atraída por él. Aquel repentino zumbido que le recordaba lo que hacia girar el mundo se presentaba en muy raras ocasiones, aunque hacía bastante que no lo había sentido, y, desde luego, nunca antes con tanta fuerza. Rosalie disfrutó de ese secreto placer. Era como montar en la montaña rusa sin despegar los pies del suelo.

Miró la mano izquierda del detective. No llevaba anillo, aunque eso no significaba necesariamente que estuviera soltero, o que no tuviera pareja. Los hombres con ese aspecto muy raras veces estaban totalmente libres. Y no es que fuera guapo. Tenía el rostro un poco duro, la barba pasaba ya de ser la mera sombra oscura de media tarde, y lleva el pelo oscuro demasiado corto. Pero era uno de esos hombres que de algún modo parecían más machos que los hombres que le rodeaban, casi como si la testosterona le saliera a chorros por los poros, y no había duda de que eso era algo que las mujeres notaban. Además, tenía pinta de tener un cuerpo estupendo. La chaqueta que llevaba encima de la camiseta negra de algún modo lo disimulaba, pero Rosalie había crecido rodeada de hombres para los que su condición física era prioridad número uno y conocía perfectamente cómo se movían y cómo se conducían. Desgraciadamente, también daba la sensación de que al detective McCarthy iba a rompérsele la cara si sonreía. A Rosalie podía gustarle su cuerpo, pero por lo que podía ver, su personalidad daba asco.

—¿Qué relación tiene usted con el juez Vulturi? —preguntó el detective con un tono

tan neutro que sonó casi falto de interés. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y su rostro quedó delineado por afiladas sombras que hacían imposible leer su expresión.

—Es mi jefe.

—¿A qué se dedica usted?

—Soy mayordomo.

—Mayordomo —dijo McCarthy, como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra.

—Estoy a cargo de la casa —explicó Rosalie.

—¿Y eso comprende... ?

—Muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, supervisar al resto de empleados, programar reparaciones y servicios, cocinar un poco, asegurarme de que la ropa del juez esté siempre limpia y sus zapatos brillantes, de que tenga el coche siempre a punto y limpio, pagar las facturas, y, en general, que no se le moleste con nada con lo que no quiera ser molestado.

—¿Hay más empleados?

—Ninguno a jornada completa. Cuento como empleados al servicio de limpieza, dos mujeres que vienen dos veces por semana; al jardinero, que trabaja tres días a la semana; al interino, que viene una vez por semana, y al cocinero, que viene de lunes a viernes, comida y cena.

—Ya veo —dijo McCarthy mientras consultaba sus notas, como si estuviera revisando la lista detalladamente—. ¿Ser mayordomo también le obliga a estudiar artes marciales?

Ah. Rosalie se preguntó cómo la habría descubierto. Naturalmente ella se había dado cuenta de aquella patada maravillosamente calculada con la que él había derribado al fornido ladrón, sabiendo al acto que también McCarthy se entrenaba lo suyo.

—No —dijo Rosalie con suavidad.

—¿Es acaso un interés que cultiva usted en su tiempo libre?

—No exactamente.

—¿Podría ser más específica?

—También soy guardaespaldas profesional —respondió Rosalie, bajando la voz para no ser oída—. Al juez no le gusta que se sepa, pero ha recibido algunas amenazas de muerte en el pasado y su familia insistió para que contratara los servicios de alguien adiestrado en la seguridad personal.

Hasta el momento McCarthy había sido un completo profesional, pero ahora la miraba con auténtico interés y cierta sorpresa.

—¿Alguna de esas amenazas ha sido reciente?

—No. En realidad no creo que el juez esté en peligro real. Llevo con él casi tres años y durante ese tiempo no ha recibido ninguna amenaza. Pero cuando estaba en el estrado, varias personas habían amenazado con matarle, y en particular su hija no se sentía tranquila con respecto a su seguridad.

McCarthy volvió a echar un vistazo a sus notas.

—Entonces, su puñetazo no fue exactamente lo que se dice un golpe afortunado,

¿verdad? Rosalie sonrió levemente.

—Espero que no. Del mismo modo que su patada nada tuvo que ver con la suerte.

—¿Qué disciplina practica?

—Sobre todo karate, para mantenerme en forma.

—¿Qué cinturón?

—Marrón.

McCarthy asintió brevemente.

—¿Algo más? Ha dicho usted «sobre todo».

—También practico kick—boxing. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la investigación?

—Nada. Era sólo curiosidad —confesó McCarthy cerrando la pequeña libreta de notas—. Y no hay ninguna investigación. Simplemente estaba tomando una declaración preliminar. Todo aparece en el informe.

—¿Por qué no hay ninguna investigación? —preguntó Rosalie indignada.

—Fueron sorprendidos en el acto, con objetos propiedad del juez Vulturi en su camioneta. No hay nada que investigar. Lo único que queda por hacer es el papeleo.

Quizás para él sí, pero Rosalie todavía tenía que vérselas con la compañía de seguros y hacer que repararan las puertas correderas del solarium, además de reemplazar el aparato de televisión roto. El juez, como todo hombre, estaba encantado con su pantalla gigante y ya había mencionado que esta vez estaba pensando en comprar una televisión de alta definición.

—¿Es necesario que conste en el informe que soy la guardaespaldas del juez? —

preguntó. McCarthy estaba a punto de alejarse. Se detuvo y la miró desde arriba.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Rosalie bajó aun más la voz.

—El juez prefiere que sus amigos no lo sepan. Creo que le avergüenza que sus hijos le insistieran para que contratara a un guardaespaldas. De hecho, ahora resulta que es la envidia del grupo porque tiene una mujer mayordomo; pero ya puede imaginarse las bromas que le gastan. Además, si se ve amenazado de algún modo, me da cierta ventaja que nadie sepa que estoy entrenada para protegerle.

McCarthy se golpeó la palma de la mano con la libreta con una expresión todavía ilegible en el rostro, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No es relevante para el caso. Como ya le he dicho, era pura curiosidad.

Puede que él nunca sonriera, pero ella sí lo hacía. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de alivio.

—Gracias.

McCarthy asintió y se alejó al tiempo que Rosalie suspiraba, arrepentida. El envoltorio estaba bien, pero el contenido dejaba mucho que desear.

No le importaba lo más mínimo ponerse pesada si conseguía los resultados deseados. Dos llamadas más a la compañía telefónica se materializaron en una furgoneta de reparaciones y un hombre desgarbado que se puso manos a la obra sin ninguna prisa. Media hora más tarde, la casa volvió a la vida con un zumbido y el hombre se marchó.

Hostigar a la compañía telefónica ya resultó más complicado. La compañía, es decir, los desconocidos «ellos» que estaban a su cargo, habían dispuesto las cosas de tal modo que, o bien se dejaba un mensaje en el contestador, sacrificando la comodidad de hablar con un humano real en pos de ahorrar tiempo, o se podía tolerar ser puesto en espera durante una cantidad de tiempo obscena, con la esperanza de que algún supuesto humano quedara libre para poder hostigarle. Rosalie era testaruda. Su móvil pesaba sólo unos gramos y disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo. Esperó, y por fin llegó el momento en que su insistencia se vio recompensada, justo antes de mediodía, con la aparición de una segunda furgoneta de reparaciones en la que iba él más preciado de los seres humanos: Alguien Que Podía Arreglar las Cosas.

Naturalmente, en cuanto la línea telefónica estuvo reparada, el teléfono se volvió loco. Todos los amigos del juez se habían enterado de la aventura nocturna y querían una descripción con todo lujo de detalles. Algún entrometido llamó a Alec, el hijo mayor del juez, que a su vez llamó a sus dos hermanos, Felix y Jane. Al juez no le importaba demasiado que sus hijos se enteraran, pero arrugó la nariz de espanto cuando el número de su hija apareció en la pantalla del identificador de llamadas. Jane no sólo se preocupaba de su padre en exceso, sino que además tenía con mucho la personalidad más fuerte de sus tres hijos. Según Rosalie, Jane era más fuerte que un tanque blindado. Por eso sentía una profunda simpatía por aquella mujer; Jane tenía buen corazón y, a pesar de lo implacable que era, siempre estaba de buen humor.

El agente de la compañía de seguros llegó mientras el juez seguía hablando con su hija, así que Rosalie le mostró los desperfectos y ya estaba en proceso de darle la información pertinente para que rellenara a reclamación (incluso tenía el recibo de la compra de televisión del Juez, con lo que dejó totalmente impresionado al agente de seguros), cuando el juez Vulturi entró deambulando en la diminuta oficina de Rosalie, con aspecto de estar totalmente satisfecho consigo mismo.

La mañana resultó todavía mucho más que ajetreada. Por supuesto, no hubo manera de dormir más, pero lograr hacer algo fue casi igual de imposible. Sin electricidad Rosalie no podía preparar el desayuno favorito del juez, tostada francesa con canela; tampoco podía hacer la colada, ni siquiera planchar el diario de la mañana para que la tinta no manchara los dedos del juez. Le sirvió cereales fríos, yogur desnatado y fruta fresca, desayuno que provocó en él una buena retahíla de gruñidos entre los que refunfuñaba que la comida sana iba a matarle. Tampoco había café caliente, lo que no supuso ninguna alegría para ninguno de los dos. Una idea emprendedora envió a Rosalie a la casa de los Cheatwoods, los vecinos de al lado, donde hizo un trato con Martha, la cocinera: los entresijos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior a cambio de un termo de café recién hecho. Armada con cafeína, Rosalie volvió a casa y calmó las turbulentas aguas. Tras su segunda taza estaba lista para volver a lidiar con los problemas del día.

—Adivina quién ha llamado —dijo.

—Jane —respondió Rosalie.

—Después de ella. Gracias a Dios que entró la llamada o todavía seguiría hablando con ella. Un reportero de televisión quiere venir a hacernos una entrevista.

—¿Hacemos? —preguntó Rosalie con la mirada en blanco.

—De hecho, es a ti en quien está interesado.

Rosalie miró fijamente al juez, atónita.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has desbaratado un robo, eres una mujer joven y encima eres una mayordomo. Quiere saberlo todo acerca de la labor del mayordomo. Dijo que sería un maravilloso reportaje de gran interés humano. Qué frase tan estúpida, ¿no le parece? «De interés humano». Como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que pudiera interesar a los monos o las jirafas.

—Qué fantástico —dijo entusiasmado el agente de seguros—. ¿En que canal?

El juez arrugó los labios.

—No me acuerdo —dijo un instante después—. ¿De verdad importa? Pero estarán aquí mañana por la mañana, a las ocho.

Rosalie ocultó su espanto. Su rutina diaria quedaría totalmente destruida por segundo día consecutivo. Sin embargo, el juez estaba evidentemente entusiasmado con la idea de que su mayordomo fuera entrevistada. Tanto él como sus amigos estaban retirados, de manera que no existía ninguna fuente de competitividad externa aparte de ellos mismos. Jugaban al póquer y al ajedrez, intercambiaban fanfarronadas y trataban de aventajarse unos a otros. Aquél iba a ser para él un gran golpe de efecto. E incluso si no lo era, Rosalie no podía negarse. Por mucho que adorara al juez, nunca olvidaba que era su jefe.

—Estaré preparada —dijo mientras reorganizaba su día mentalmente para que todo saliera tan perfecto como fuera posible.

_**No se ustedes, pero y McCarthy, es tan sexy y masculino que debería violarlo *-* Como sea, dejen sus RR. **_

_**KristenPanecilloSwan~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a Linda Howard, los personajes a Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo Adapto.**

Siempre veía una de las cadenas locales por la mañana, mientras bebía su té caliente y leía la sección de economía del «Birmingham News». Le gustaba estar al corriente de los sucesos y de la vida política de la comunidad para poder hablar de ello con sus socios. De hecho, le interesaba mucho lo que ocurría en Birmingham y en sus alrededores. Ahí estaba su hogar; tenía un interés personal en el desarrollo de la zona.

Sin duda Mountain Brook gozaba de muy buena salud. Se sentía inmensamente orgulloso de que una pequeña ciudad situada justo al Sur de Birmingham tuviera el nivel de renta per cápita más alto de la nación. Parte de ello se debía a todos los médicos que vivían allí y tenían sus consultas en Birmingham y alrededores, que había pasado de ser una ciudad que vivía del acero a un importante centro médico, con un desproporcionado número de hospitales por número de habitantes.

Venía gente de todos los rincones del país y, sin duda, de todas partes de mundo para recibir tratamiento en los hospitales de Birmingham. Pero en Mountain Brook no sólo vivían médicos. Se instalaban allí profesionales de todo tipo. En Mountain Brook convivían las viejas fortunas y los nuevos ricos. Había pequeñas casas de jóvenes parejas que deseaban vivir en la Zona por el prestigio que ello suponía y también por la calidad del sistema educativo. También había mansiones y propiedades inmensas que dejaban boquiabiertos a los visitantes que las veían desde sus coches al pasar.

Su casa era su alegría y su orgullo: una belleza de tres pisos construida en piedra gris, maravillosamente amueblada y conservada. Tenía cinco mil ochocientos metros cuadrados, seis dormitorios y ocho baños y un aseo. Las cuatro chimeneas eran auténticas, el mármol era italiano, el alfombrado Berber de cinco centímetros de grosor era el mejor que podía encontrarse en el mercado. La piscina había sido diseñada de forma que pareciera una maravillosa gruta, con una sutil iluminación subterránea yagua plateada que caracoleaba entre las piedras hasta caer suavemente en la piscina.

La casa estaba rodeada por dos hectáreas de terreno. Dos hectáreas era mucha tierra en Mountain Brook, donde el valor del suelo alcanzaba cotas astronómicas. La propiedad estaba totalmente protegida por un muro de piedra gris de tres metros de altura. Salvaguardaban el acceso a sus dominios unos enormes portones de hierro forjado y contaba con la protección del mejor sistema de seguridad: sensores de movimiento, cámaras y detectores de calor, así como las alarmas estándares por contacto y de rotura de cristales. Si deseaba entrar en contacto con el mundo, era él quien iba en su busca. El mundo no tenía permitido entrar a por él.

Un servicio de jardinería se encargaba de la propiedad, y un equipo de mantenimiento de piscinas tenía la piscina resplandeciente. Había contratado a un cocinero que llegaba a las tres de la tarde y que le preparaba la cena, tras lo cual se iba sin dilación. Prefería estar solo por la mañana, con su taza de té y su periódico, y una magdalena inglesa. Las magdalenas eran comida civilizada, no como el asqueroso beicon, los huevos y las galletas que al parecer tanta gente prefería. Si metías una magdalena en el tostador no había nada que limpiar después, ni necesitaba a nadie que se la preparara.

En general, estaba muy satisfecho con su mundo. Pero estaba más satisfecho aún al deleitarse con el secreto de cómo había conseguido llegar donde estaba. Si se hubiera limitado a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso nada de todo aquello le pertenecería. Pero había sido lo suficiente perspicaz para darse cuenta de que, si no se le controlaba, su padre habría Tomado una cadena de decisiones erróneas que habrían terminado por completo con la empresa. No le había quedado más remedio que intervenir. Al principio su madre lo había pasado mal, pero al final de sus días se lo había Tomado mejor; había vivido rodeada de lujos y comodidades hasta que, siete años más tarde, una enfermedad del corazón terminó con su vida.

Resultaba realmente reconfortante saber que uno podía actuar según era su deber. Los únicos límites que reconocía eran los que él mismo se imponía. Mientras hojeaba el periódico, se oía la televisión como ruido de fondo. Tenía la capacidad de concentrarse en varias cosas a la vez; si daban alguna información interesante, se enteraría. Todas las mañanas, el canal de televisión daba un reportaje sin importancia y que él solía pasar por alto, aunque a veces daban algo marginalmente original, así que siempre estaba atento a lo que se decía.

—¿Se han preguntado ustedes alguna vez cómo sería tener mayordomo? —ronroneó la dulce voz del presentador matinal—. No es necesario pertenecer a la realeza. De hecho, hay un mayordomo empleado en una de las casas de Mountain Brook, y el mayordomo es... una mujer. A continuación, y tras la publicidad, les presentaré a Super Mayordomo.

Levantó la mirada. El anuncio le había llamado la atención. ¿Un mayordomo? Bueno, eso no tenía nada de... interesante. Nunca se había planteado tener servicio interno porque consideraba totalmente intolerables ese tipo de intrusiones en su intimidad, aunque la idea de una mujer mayordomo se le antojó intrigante. A buen seguro la gente hablaría de ello, así que necesitaba estar atento al reportaje.

En cuanto terminaron los anuncios, el presentador dio paso a la introducción, y la pantalla ofreció un plano de una casa grande de estilo Tudor rodeada de exuberante vegetación y de un elaborado jardín de flores. El plano siguiente mostraba a una mujer joven y de pelo rubio, con elegantes pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra ajustada que planchaba un... ¿periódico?

—Su nombre es Rosalie Cullen —dijo el reportero—, y su día nada tiene que ver con el día laborable de cualquiera de ustedes.

—El calor fija la tinta, así no mancha los dedos ni ensucia la ropa —explicó la mujer con voz grave y vigorosa mientras pasaba la plancha por el papel, dedicando al reportero una breve mirada.

Se incorporó como si algo le hubiera picado, y siguió mirando sin parpadear a la pantalla. Rosalie. Se llamaba Rosalie. Un nombre tan perfecto como ella, clásico en vez de moderno o llamativo.

Tenía los ojos muy azules y la piel pálida y suave. Se había apartado el pelo rubio y Ondulado de la cara y se lo había recogido en la nuca con un moño perfecto. Tan electrizado estaba que no podía apartar los ojos de la imagen televisada. Era... perfecta. En muy contadas ocasiones había visto tanta perfección, y cuando eso ocurría, siempre se había propuesto adquirirla. A pesar de lo claro de su piel y de sus cabellos, la mujer no era hispana ni pertenecía a ningún otro grupo étnico que pudiera reconocer. Simplemente era un poco exótica; no llamativa, ni voluptuosa, simplemente... perfecta.

El corazón le latía aceleradamente y tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Aquella mujer era elegante y pulcra, y sus movimientos, económicos y vigorosos. Dudaba de que algo tan fútil como una carcajada hubiera jamás pasado por sus labios. El siguiente plano mostró a su jefe: un señor mayor alto y delgado de pelo blanco, con gafas y un rostro enjuto y vivaz dominado por una nariz grande y ganchuda.

—No podría hacer nada sin ella —decía animadamente—. Rosalie se ocupa de todos los detalles de la casa. Pase lo que pase, ella siempre lo tiene todo controlado.

—Sin duda lo tenía todo bajo control a principios de esta semana cuando hubo un robo aquí, en la casa —continuó el reportero—. Sin ayuda de nadie, Rosalie frustró el robo haciendo tropezar a uno de los ladrones mientras llevaba una televisión de pantalla gigante. El plano volvió a ella.

—La televisión pesaba mucho, y habían perdido el equilibrio —respondió Rosalie con simple modestia.

Escalofríos de excitación le recorrieron la espalda mientras miraba y seguía escuchando, deseando volver a oírla hablar. Quería escuchar más su voz. El siguiente plano era de ella abriendo la puerta de atrás de un Mercedes clase S para su anciano jefe y a continuación dando la vuelta al vehículo para sentarse tras el volante.

—También es una experta conductora —entonó el reportero—, y ha Tomado varios cursos de defensa personal.

—Me cuida —dijo el anciano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Incluso a veces cocina para mí. De nuevo la cámara mostrándola a ella.

—Mi trabajo es hacer que la vida de mi jefe sea lo más cómoda posible —explicó—. Si quiere el periódico a una hora determinada, lo tendrá a esa hora aunque tenga que levantarme a las tres de la mañana e ir a buscarlo en coche a algún sitio.

Nunca había envidiado a nadie, pero ahora envidiaba a aquel anciano. ¿Para qué necesitaba que alguien como ella cuidara de él? Estaría mucho mejor con una enfermera interna llamada Bruce o Helga. ¿Cómo podía apreciar el tesoro que tenía en ella, toda esa perfección? El reportero de nuevo:

—Ser mayordomo es una vocación altamente especializada y hay muy pocas mujeres que consigan hacerse un sitio en el gremio. Los mayordomos de primera clase estudian en una escuela de Inglaterra, y desde luego no son nada baratos. Sin embargo, para el juez Demetri Vulturi, de Mountain Brook, el precio no tiene ninguna importancia.

—Es un miembro de la familia —dijo el anciano, y el último plano mostraba a Rosalie sirviendo una bandeja de plata con el servicio para el café.

Ella tendría que estar aquí, pensó con violencia. Tendría que estar sirviéndole a él. Recordó el nombre del anciano: Demetri Vulturi. ¿Así que el precio no importaba? Bien. Ya verían. La conseguiría, de un modo u otro.

El juez Vulturi se dio una palmada de satisfacción en las rodillas.

—No ha estado mal el reportaje, ¿no te parece?

—Ha sido menos doloroso de lo que imaginé —respondió Rosalie con sequedad mientras retiraba las cosas del desayuno—. Desde luego, tanto rato aquí para grabar sólo sesenta segundos que valieran la pena.

—Oh, ya sabes cómo es la televisión: filman rollos y rollos y luego lo descartan casi todo en la edición. Al menos no han dado mal ningún detalle. Cuando estaba en el estrado, cada vez que daba una entrevista o hacía alguna declaración, había como mínimo un detalle equivocado.

—¿Le dará el reportaje derecho al fanfarroneo durante su partida de póquer? El juez parecía un poco avergonzado, aunque también encantado.

—Por lo menos durante dos semanas —confesó.

Rosalie no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Entonces ha valido la pena.

El juez apagó el vídeo puesto que, naturalmente, había grabado el reportaje.

—Mandaré que me hagan algunas copias para los niños —dijo.

Rosalie levantó la mirada.

—Yo puedo hacer las copias, si le parece bien. Mi aparato tiene dos cabezales.

—No empieces a usar tecnicismos conmigo —la avisó el juez, agitando la mano mientras sacaba la cinta del aparato—. Eso de «doble cabezal» suena a algo que tuviera que ser corregido por los equipos de cirujanos, y que, al hacerlo, uno de los cabezales fuera a morir en el intento. Creo que tengo una cinta virgen en la biblioteca.

—Yo tengo un montón de cintas vírgenes.

Rosalie siempre tenía provisiones de cintas por si el juez necesitaba alguna. El juez metió la cinta en la funda de cartón y escribió con cuidado «Entrevista de Rosalie en televisión» en la tira adhesiva antes de darle la cinta a Rosalie.

—Las echaré al correo hoy mismo. Y no olvide que hoy tiene la visita con el doctor a las dos.

El juez pareció a punto de rebelarse durante unos segundos.

—No entiendo por qué necesito volver a hacerme un análisis de sangre. He estado

comiendo mejor, y el colesterol me debería haber bajado.

Había estado comiendo mejor de lo que creía; cuando le preparaba la tostada francesa, Rosalie utilizaba huevina en vez de huevos para la mezcla de leche y huevos, aderezándola con un poco de aroma de vainilla, y usaba pan bajo en calorías y rico en fibra. Además, compraba dos tipos de sirope: uno era normal y el otro libre de grasas, y los mezclaba, cuidando mucho que el sabor de la mezcla no levantara las sospechas del juez. El juez había accedido a comer un sustituto del beicon si podía seguir desayunando su tostada francesa. También le servía fruta fresca todas las mañanas. En colaboración con la cocinera, se las había ingeniado para reducir drásticamente la cantidad de grasa de las comidas del juez sin que él sospechara nada.

Ni que decir tenía que el juez atribuiría cualquier descenso apreciable en su nivel de colesterol al hecho de estar comiendo el sustituto del beicon en vez de beicon auténtico, y que se opondría a cualquier otro cambio en cuanto se enterara de su existencia. Engañarle requería un esfuerzo progresivo y constante.

—A las dos —volvió a decir Rosalie—. y si vuelve a cancelar la cita se lo diré a Jane.

El juez se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—¿Saben tus padres la fiera que criaron?

—Por supuesto —respondió Rosalie con aire satisfecho—. Mi padre me dio clases de fanfarroneo. Salí hecha una experta.

—Sabía que no tenía que contratarte —murmuró el juez mientras se retiraba a la seguridad de su biblioteca—. En cuanto vi en tu currículum que venías de una familia de militares, supe que me estaba metiendo en un lío.

De hecho, había sido su procedencia militar lo que le había decantado en su favor. El juez había sido Marine; había combatido en el Pacífico durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El hecho de que el padre de Rosalie fuera coronel de Marines retirado, obligado a abandonar el servicio porque un accidente de coche le había dañado seriamente la cadera y la pierna izquierdas, había pesado mucho a la hora de decidirse por Rosalie. Rosalie suspiró. Mientras sacaba copias de la cinta también tendría que hacer otra para sus padres. Sus padres vivían en un lujosa villa para jubilados en Florida, y estarían encantados de poder enseñársela a todos sus amigos. Rosalie no tenía la menor duda de que su madre enviaría copias a su hermana y a sus dos hermanos; entonces recibiría una llamada de al menos uno de sus hermanos, probablemente de ambos, diciéndole que tenían un amigo que quería salir con ella. Lo bueno de eso era que estaba en Alabama, mientras que uno de sus hermanos vivía en California y el otro estaba destinado temporalmente en Texas. Salir con cualquier tipo que ellos conocieran era geográficamente imposible. Pero tenía treinta años y todos estaban empezando a preocuparse visiblemente porque ella todavía no había mostrado el menor interés por casarse y ayudar a producir la siguiente generación familiar. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo para sus adentros. Esperaba casarse algún día, pero hasta el momento estaba llevando adelante su Plan.

Un mayordomo estaba bien pagado. Un buen mayordomo estaba muy bien pagado. Un mayordomo guardaespaldas ganaba más de cien mil dólares al año. Su propio sueldo llegaba ya a los ciento treinta mil.

Sus gastos eran mínimos. Se compró la furgoneta y ropa, pero eso era todo. Todos los años invertía la mayor parte del sueldo en bonos y en acciones, y, a pesar de que en ese momento el mercado bursátil estaba a la baja, Rosalie no se desprendía de sus inversiones. Cuando estuviera lista para poner en práctica su Plan, el mercado habría vuelto a subir. Aunque jamás dejaría al juez, era realista y sabía que él no viviría muchos años más. Ahí estaban todas las señales: Rosalie podía conseguir que le bajara el colesterol, pero el juez ya había sufrido un grave ataque al corazón y su cardiólogo, un viejo amigo, se mostraba preocupado. Estaba visiblemente más frágil que hacía sólo seis meses. Aunque seguía totalmente lúcido, el invierno había sido testigo de una enfermedad tras otra, y cada una de ellas habían pasado factura a su cuerpo. Quizá le quedaran dos años buenos, pensó Rosalie mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, eso siempre y cuando no sufriera otro ataque al corazón.

Pero, después de que el juez muriera, Rosalie quería tomarse un año sabático y viajar por el mundo. Por ser hija de militar, y acostumbrada a mudarse cada uno o dos años, había desarrollado una auténtica ansia por ver mundo. Como no tenía nada de masoquista, quería viajar cómodamente. Deseaba viajar en primera clase y alojarse en buenos hoteles. Con una cuenta corriente saludable y sus inversiones como apoyo, podía ir donde el ánimo y las ganas la llevaran. Si quería pasar un mes entero en Tahití, podría hacerlo.

Era una sencilla ambición: un año de descanso en mitad de una vida dedicada al trabajo. Le gustaba su trabajo y algún día quería casarse y tener un hijo, quizá dos, pero antes deseaba poder dedicarse un año solamente a ella. Desde que había entrado en la universidad se había negado a involucrarse en cualquier relación sentimental profunda, porque en el fondo nunca dejó de ser consciente de que a ningún hombre le gustaría que su novia, prometida o esposa, se fuera por ahí a dar vueltas por el mundo durante un año... sin él.

Su padre no lo entendía. Sus hermanos menos aún, puesto que constantemente eran enviados en misiones temporales a todos los rincones del mundo. Su hermana opinaba que estaba loca por no casarse cuando todavía era joven y guapa. Sólo su madre, o eso creía Rosalie, comprendía las ganas de mundo de su hija pequeña. Pero el plazo de su Plan dependía del juez Vulturi, ya que, mientras él siguiera vivo, Rosalie tenían la intención de cuidarle.

_**Bueno, hasta ahora no eh tenido comentarios ni buenos ni malos sobre este fic, o adaptación, pero espero pronto tenerlos. Espero que les este gustando sin embargo. **_

_**KristenSwan~**_


End file.
